No Air
by xXPierceTheVeil'sAngelXx
Summary: Khristy Gonzales moves to South Park from Asia, even though she's full on American. But there's something weird about this girl that no one can figure out. WHO'S READY FOR CHAPTER 16!
1. OC submittion

Hi guys! It's me again! I'm starting a new oc story. Below is the submitting form. Only submit by PM! _**Those submitted my review will not be**_** accepted!** Ok, here you go!

**P.S: Keep voting on my profile for what this story should be about!**

Name:

Nickname:

Age (cannons are 16-18):

What they look like:

Personality:

Background:

Friends:

Enemies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Crush (Craig is Taken):

Favorite outfit:

* * *

**Ok That's it! Here's my character's OC.**

Name: Khristy Maria Abrian Gonzales

Nickname: Shadow

Age (cannons are 16-18): 16 1/2

What they look like: Khristy has brown hair with angel blue highlights. She would change the color of her highlights every 2 weeks. She has blue eyes with little splotches of green. When she gets angry, they turn either fiery red or midnight black. She's very skinny and frail, but not anorexic. Last time someone called her anorexic, they were in the hospital for a month. She has a small scar over her left eye, but you have to look really close at her face to see it. She has a stud on her right earlobe and 2 more on her left. (her pic is my avatar)

Personality: Khristy is extremely shy. She gets scared really easily so you might catch her shaking just the slightest bit if some people are yelling. Her grade are average. She sometimes babysits for family. Her favorite is her 6 year old cousin, Skylar. She never likes it when its hot because she loves the cold. When summer comes around, you would find her in her backyard, playing volleyball with her older brother, Jason. Despite her shyness, once you get to know Khristy, she's like a younger sister: bubbly and sometimes EXTREMELY annoying. She learned another language when she was little so she's been using Japanese to confuse her friends alot. She loves Science and wants to be a nurse.

Background: Khristy was born and raised in America. When her father was shipped of to Iraq when she was only 2 months old, her mother had help from Khristy's grandmother. She grew up with her mother, big brother Jason, her grandmother, and her many older cousins. A couple years later, her father came home from Iraq. By that time she was 5 years old. The day he came home was the day of her 5th birthday. But he never made it to her birthday party because he got into a car accident. He died the day after from internal bleeding. She was depressed for years. To make matters worse, her mother tried committing suicide 4 times, and succeeded on the last try. She lives with her grandmother, Aunt Sarah, Uncle Harris, older brother Jason,younger sister Misty, and cousins Mary and Mason.

Friends: Stan, Kenny, Kyle, Clyde, Craig, Tweek, Bebe, Red, and Heidi

Enemies:Cartman and Wendy

Likes: singing, drawing, writing songs, animals, video games, anything that has to do with anime, ice cream, winter, babies, candy, cupcakes, chocolate, dogs, movies, popcorn, rainbows, teddy bears, 3 Days Grace, Evanescence, her song book, reading, fruit, Paramore

Dislikes: summer, stuck up chicks, mean jocks, bugs, her shyness

Crush (Craig is Taken): Craig

Favorite outfit: black hoodie with the words 'You dead, bro?' on the back and a skull on the front, blue jeans with a pattern on the left pocket, cream color snow boots with poofballs on the sides, white beanie hat, black and white striped fingerless gloves with skulls on the back side.


	2. Preview

**Ok, so this isn't the story because I need a_ lot _more oc's. This is just a preview. The real story will start when I get enough oc's. So send them in! Also!: Vote on the poll on my profile. This will determine what the story will be like.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_**Beijing, China**_

I pulled a loose string off my purple hoodie and looked at my iPod. Jason had been gone for almost an hour and little Misty was pacing back and forth. I finally lost my patients and grabbed Misty's wrist. Her deep blue eyes stared into my baby blue eyes.

"Come sit and draw in your book." I said. "You pacing is making me nervous."

"But what if he comes back and gets us again?" Misty asked.

What Misty is referring to is our bastard of a step-dad, Steve. We left a couple hours from our comfy home in Beijing and we haven't been back since. The reason we left: We kept getting abused everyday and it almost killed Misty. She still has a small line where her cut was but you can barely see it. Fast-paced footsteps caused me to turn around. Jason was running with Steve on his heels.

"Let's move!" Jason yelled.

In one swift movement, I had the two bags we packed, the tickets in hand, and Misty was on Jason's back. Misty was holding on to Donji, her panda named after her favorite season: Winter, and Jason for dear life. After another five minutes of dodging people, we finally got to the gate. Steve's voice could be heard over the entire crowd.

"GET BACK HERE!" he yelled.

Misty yelped and hid her face in Jason's hood. We got to the gate and literally threw the tickets at the man standing there.

"Khristy!" Misty yelled.

She was running towards me with tears running down her face. She told me that Steve had grabbed Jason's hoodie after she had jumped down.

"Stay here..." I said.

I ran back and saw Jason struggling with Steve.

"GO!" he yelled. "Don't worry about me."

"But-"

"NOW, KHRISTY!" he yelled.

I nodded and ran back to Misty. I took her hand, the bags, and started to run. Misty started dragging her feet.

"C'mon Misty!" I yelled.

"What about Jason!" She yelled. "I'm not going anywhere!"

I picked her up and started running. She screamed and kicked me in the stomach a couple times before she tired out. As soon as we got on the plane, I put Misty in the seat and stared out the window. Jason was running towards the plane with all his strength. Misty cheered a little and I sighed. Jason by the window and held Misty close to his body.

-Line Break-

_***14 hours later***_

I shook a sleeping Misty and her ocean blue eyes opened. She grabbed onto my arm and pulled it close to her.

"What's the matter, Mimi?" I asked.

I gave her the nickname Mimi because she couldn't pronounce her name until she was 6.

"I had another bad dream..." she mumbled before drifting off to sleep again.

I smiled and looked at Jason. He ran a hand through his midnight black hair and yawned.

"What time is it?" He asked.

I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and sighed. "Almost midnight..."

The plane landed another hours later and we were dead tired. As soon as we stepped into the airport, Aunt Katie and Uncle Jerry hugged us. Uncle Jerry put Misty on his back and smiled. Aunt Katie and Jason took the bags and I almost fell asleep on the floor. On the way home, Jason put Misty on his lap and the both slept. I tried to stay away as my iPod slowly died out.

"Guys?" Aunt Kaite asked. "Are you awake?"

I yawned. "Just me..."

"Well when we get home, I want you to make sure those two are ready for school," she said. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all..." I mumbled before falling asleep. "Thanks, Aunt Katie."

* * *

**Somewhat intense. Hope you like her and keep sending in those OC'S! Steve's a bastard. xD styleluver123, out! **

**P.S: Are any of you guys on ? If so, add me: cookie253**


	3. Accepted OC'S

Ok Guys! The Oc's are in!

Congratulations to:

**Brian Blackwood - 6474**

**Kenzie Winter Reed- KATviews**

**Neema Marie Martinez- SnookiMarie**

**Eliza Burgess- Southparkfreak101**

**Reese Alfred Jones-Buttplugsenior (Nice nickname xD)**

**Justin Kieth-CookieMonsterLikesCookies (nice user :D )**

**Melanie Johnson- stacygirl13**

**Stacey Vasquez-MissSouthPark. RAWR**

Congrads to everyone who entered. I might need a few more OC'S later, but I'll let you know. The next chapter should be up sooner or later. styleluver123, out! :)


	4. Crushes and tears

**YAY! Story time! XD hope you like! Just to let you know beforehand, Nnot all oc's will be in this chapter. I just picked some random one's and started writing. Anyway, *gives cyber cookies* enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I sat upright in bed and sighed. Another nightmare crept it's way into my head. Soft snoring could be heard behind me and I turned around. A sleeping 10-year-old in footie pajamas made me smile. Suddenly, the alarm on my iPod went off. I yawned and shook Misty.

"Gotta get up, Sleeping Beauty." I said. "Time for school."

Misty moaned and turned over. I grabbed my iPod and shined the light on her closed eyes. They opened a second later and she groaned.

"Can I please go back to sleep?" her tired voice asked.

"We gotta get up." I said. "I think the twins are up, too."

Misty's eyes flew open and she lifted her arms. I picked her up and walked downstairs. Another thing, Misty LOVES the two youngest family members in the house: Mary and Mason. They're Aunt Katie's twins and Misty loves them like they're hers.

I reached the bottom step and saw Aunt Katie and Misty, playing with the raven haired twins. Mason, being the smaller twin, fell asleep on Misty's knee while Mary, the bigger twin, chewed on the 10-year-old's fingers. I sat next to Aunt Katie and sighed. Aunt Katie placed her hand on my leg.

"So was he mad?" she asked.

I shuddered and remember what happened yesterday. "He chased us around the airport and almost murdered Jason if he hadn't run fast enough."

Aunt Katie smiled at me and sighed. "You three will be safe here."

I nodded and she smiled a bright smile. Misty looked up and waved at Aunt Katie.

"Go on and join your brother in the dining room." Aunt Katie. "I'll bring you some pancakes."

Mason crawled over to my leg and I picked up his soft body. He smiled a gummy smile at me and I laughed. Misty was holding Mary and giggling.

"She's really light." Misty said. "How much does she weigh?"

I shifted Mason to my other arm and stood up. "Probably 10 pounds or more, she's only a couple of months, Misty."

Misty smiled at Mary and followed behind me. I sat next to Jason and waved Mason in his face. "I'm so adorable!"

Jason scoffed and looked back down at his iPhone. I put Mason on my lap and looked over his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"You remember Tonya Addams, right?" He asked.

"Biggest tramp at East Moore High?" I asked after covering Mason's ears. "He probably doesn't want to hear me rant about her."

"Anyway," he said. "She's just now asking me out."

"Right AFTER we leave Beijing?" I asked. I covered Mason's ears again. "Not only is she a stupid tramp, she's slow as hell."

"Yeah, I know." he said. "I told her that and she hasn't said anything ever since."

Mason started nibbling on my fingers and Misty was feeding Mary some of her pancakes. "Well that means she probably wasn't the one for you."

Jason stood up and picked up Mason. "Maybe..."

He grabbed Misty's empty plate and disappeared into the kitchen with Mason. I got up, took Misty's hand and started getting her ready for school. We got to the bathroom and I turned on the water. Misty stepped into the tub and smiled.

"No bubbles?" Misty's small voice asked.

"It's school." I said. "Not the prom."

"Still..." she said. "I like bubbles..."

I rolled my eyes and started to wash her hair. She smiled and splashed me at least 12 times before she got out. When she ran out to go get dressed, I decided to take a shower myself. I had finally rinsed off and and got out when Misty called my name.

"Khristy!" she yelled. "I can't find it!"

I sighed and walked towards the sound of Misty's voice. She was sitting on the bed hugging Donji to her heart, a couple tears were sliding down her face. She looked up at me and cried some more.

"Is it my fault?" her muffled voice asked.

I knew exactly what she meant. Sometimes Misty will have sudden flashbacks. Mom committed suicide shortly after Misty's graduation from kindergarten. Ever since then, she thinks that it's her fault that mom killed herself and Misty can't let it go. I felt the same way for a little while before Aunt Katie told me that mom was really sick when she committed suicide. I sat next to Misty and rubbed her back.

"Of course it's not your fault!" I said. "You remember what Aunt Katie told you right?"

She nodded and smiled. "Mommy was sick, right?"

I nodded. "Go downstairs and play with the twins while I get dressed, ok?"

She nodded happily, grabbed Donji and her book bag and ran downstairs. I smiled and unzipped the soccer bag. My outfit laid there and I pulled it out: a black hoodie with the words 'You dead, bro?' on the back and a skull on the front and blue jeans with a pattern on the left pocket. My black and white fingerless gloves with skulls on the back side were folded in the hoodie pocket as I put them on. I pulled on my white beanie hat and smiled at my reflection in the mirror. Hopefully, school will go somewhat ok...

-Line break! XD-

**_*At school*_**

Misty held onto my hand as we walked through the long corridor. We finally found Misty's 5th grade class and she walked inside.

"Good luck, Misty!" I said.

She waved back and sat next to a girl with blond hair. I smiled and took off on my own. The first thing I had to do was find my locker. I stopped when I found the 11th grade hallway and I saw three girls.

The first one was wearing a floral ruffel top with denim skinny jeans with small shreds and brown wedge boots with laces and white soft cuffs around the shoe. She has velvety red hair and emerald green eyes. She was talking to two other girls.

The second one had on black ripped skinny jeans, a red v-neck with white lace on the back, and black and white wedged sneakers. She had brown eyes, dark chocolate long and wavy hair with blonde dip dye. She was looking down at her iPod and listening to something.

The last girl was smiling and laughing at the first girl. She was wearing a black shirt with metal in red letters, denim jacket with lots of pins, black skinny jeans, red converse, a silver heart locket and a black cuff with a green star and black fingerless gloves to finish it off. Her hair was waist-length and dark brown in a scene style with side bangs and big green eyes. I could tell she was wearing eye-liner and mascara.

I walked forwards and one of the girls noticed me. The second one walked towards me and she waved. "You lost?"

I shook my head and smiled back. "Just trying to find my locker and get to class on time."

"Oh.. well." she said, extending her hand. "My name is Stacy."

I took her hand and nodded. "Khristy."

She pointed back to the third and first girl. "The one on the left is Eliza and the one on the right is Melanie."

Eliza and Melanie waved at me and I waved back.

"So do you need any help finding your locker?" she asked.

I nodded and showed her the yellow paper I got from the office. She smiled and grabbed my hand.

"You're locker is in between mine and Reese's" she explained. "So if you need help with anything just let us know."

I nodded and turned around. People were yelling and Misty's small body came and hid behind my legs.

"What's wrong, mist?" I asked.

"They're chasing me!" was her response before she burst into tears.

"Is she ok?" Melanie asked.

"I'm not too sure." I said, looking down at Misty. "Do you want me to call Auntie Katie to come and get you?"

She nodded and I waved goodbye to Melanie, Stacy, and Eliza. I carried Misty to the office and there was a white piece of paper on the door. **(A/N: *hint, hint at the next line*)**

**ANY AND ALL PHONE CALLS, REPORT TO THE COUNSELOR'S OFFICE **

"Looks like we're going to the counselor's office, Misty." I whispered into her ear.

I carried a still crying Misty and walked towards the door. Misty sat in a grayish-blue chair and wiped the tears from her face. I knocked on the door and picked Misty back up. She started to cry all over again and I sighed.

"Come in." a voice said. "M'kay"

I turned the knob and pushed on the door with my shoulder. Misty was still crying and she never told me why. Hopefully, Aunt Katie will get it out of her when Misty gets home.

"Can I help you, Khristy?" he asked.

"I need to call my aunt." I said.

"On what grounds?" he asked.

"It's personal." I said.

He didn't ask any further questions and handed me the phone. I dialed Aunt Katie's cell and she picked up.

**Me: Hey it's Khristy**

**AK: What's the matter?**

**Me: Can I tell you when you come and get Misty?** ***whisper* Two people are staring me down...**

**AK: I'm on my way **

I gave the phone back to Mr. Mackey and picked up Misty. He smiled and went back to some paperwork on his desk. I sighed and headed for the door.

"Khristy?" he asked. "Can you do something for me?"

I turned around. "Yes, sir."

"Can you tell Craig to come in here, please?" he asked.

I nodded and walked out. Misty pointed and I turned my head. A raven haired teen was sitting in one of the chairs with his eyes closed. I tapped his shoulder and he opened his grayish eyes.

"Are you Craig?" I asked.

He nodded and stood up. I gasped when I saw his face. It looked alot like dad, only Dad's eyes were more of an angel blue like mine.

"Well?" He asked. "What do you want?"

I shook my head, resisted the urge to punch him, and put on a fake smile. "Mr. Mackey wants you back in his office."

He nodded and flipped me off. Ok to get something clear, I **NEVER** **EVER** like it when someone flips me off. So being the way I am about my little quirk, I smacked him. He stared at me as I watched his cheek turn red. I smirked and walked away. Misty ran into her classroom and picked up her homework and and book bag When she came out a new set of tears were flowing down her face. I picked her up, wiped her face with my hoodie sleeve, kissed her forehead, and walked towards the double doors to wait for Aunt Katie.

When we got outside, Aunt Katie was waiting there with Mason in her arms. Misty and I walked towards her and Misty got in the car. I told Aunt Katie what happened and she got in the car to drive Misty, and the twins back home. I sighed and walked back into the building.

* * *

**What's wrong with Misty? Well that could have been more interesting. But the last couple of oc's will be in the next chapter! Hopefully the next chapter should be up in the next couple of days, depending on how I'm feeling and the visiting shcedual at the hospital. Anyway, good Night guys! styleluver123, out! **

**btw!: do any of you guys have an account on babydow? if you do: add cookie253 (That's me! lmao) **


	5. Who the hell are you talking to?

**Ok so the rest of the oc's will be in this chapter! Sorry if an oc gets a small part. I'm just getting over from being sick for two days and I'm super dizzy and my new glasses aren't helping at all. Ok, RANT TIME OVER! STORY TIME!**

* * *

After dropping Misty off with Auntie Katie, I didn't want to go back to class. So I just decided to wander the halls for a little bit. I never noticed that my converse came untied. I bent down to tie it up. A black shadow reached into the corner of my eye and i turned around. The only part that scared me: it was gone the next second. I stood up and walked towards my locker that was on the other side of the hall.

"Hey" a voice said, causing me to half scream and half curse.

I caught my breath and turned around. A boy dressed in all black, except for a white t-shirt, was smiling at me. I had to admit, his boots were rocking.

"Sorry if I scared you." he said. "It's a bad habit."

I nodded and tried to get a better look at his face. He had striking light blue eyes and is kinda short from any of the other boys.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded and gave him my best reassuring smile. "Just fine."

"I never got your name." he said.

"Khristy Gonzales."

"Brian Blackwood."

"Nice to meet you, Brian." I said.

The bell rang for lunch and Brian took off. I smiled as Jason caught up to me.

"Have you seen Misty?" he asked.

I never realized that his hoodie was down and that he had dyed his hair again: this time it was dirty blond with a couple of dark brown highlights. I smiled and Jason and tucked a strand of dark brown hair from my face.

"Let's just say: it's one hell of a story..." I said before we walked into the cafeteria. Jason went to go sit by a bunch of guys while I looked around for a seat.

"Khristy!" someone yelled. "Over here!" I turned and smiled. Eliza, Melanie, Stacy and a couple other girls were sitting at a table. I sat in between Eliza and Stacy and looked at the other girls.

The first one had on a dark grey fitted tank top with a short pink half sleeve unbuttoned cardigan with skinny jeans and light grey flat wool boots. Her hair was black, long, and choppy with side bangs. She had bright blue eyes to finish it off.

The second girl had on an orange hoodie with the words **'come at me, bro'** sewed on the front, faded blue jeans with stars on the back pockets, black Nike shoes with orange highlights, and a black snap back with the words 'Haters gonna Hate' in orange. She had raven hair with scarlet red highlights and honey brown eyes.

The third one was wearing a black and blue jacket, light yellowish green jeans and blue flats. She had medium-length black hair and dark brown eyes. **(A/N: Sorry about the short description.)**

"Hey Khristy!" Eliza said. "This is Kenzie, Neema, and Reese.

I smiled and waved at the three girls. Neema handed me and apple. "Chuck it."

"How come?" I asked, extremely hesitant to throw it.

"Just to see where it lands!" Reese said. "The one I chucked landed on Cartman's head and he had a fucking shit-fit about it."

I nodded , closed it, and threw it over my shoulder. Someone yelled out and I turned around. A boy came towards the girls table with the apple in his hand. He was wearing a dark blue V-neck, black jeans, blue and white converse, and a navy blue beanie.

"Who threw this?" He asked.

I watched as the six girls pointed at me.

"Sorry." I said. "Reese made me!"

"Seriously?" she asked.

"It's ok." he said.

He smiled at me and left. I breathed a sigh of relief and started eating my lunch again. Eliza poked my shoulder and whispered turn around. I turned around and saw Justin with, probably, every boy in South Park High. One of them being Craig. Speaking of Craig, he got up and walked towards us. I groaned and put my head down.

"Hey guys." Craig simply said.

Everyone, except me, said hey. I lifted my head and turned around.

"Do you really have to stand over me?" I asked.

"You don't like it?"

"Again: do you REALLY have to stand over me?" I asked.

"Craig just sit down." Stacy said.

He smirked at me an, of course, sat on my right. He kept poking my shoulder until I slapped it away. But that didn't stop him from continuing the second after I pushed his hand off of my shoulder.

"Will you STOP it!" I yelled. before facing him. "By the way, how's your face?"

"What was wrong with his face?" Melanie asked.

"This girl slapped me earlier because I flipped her off." Craig said.

I glared at him. "First of all, this girl's NAME is Khristy. Secondly, I NEVER like it when people flip me off."

He stood up and looked into my angel blue eyes. "Well, I don't like it when chicks smack me."

I stood up and we meet at eye level. "Again: KHRISTY!"

"I don't really care what your name is." he said, flipping me off again.

By this time, I'm so close to breaking off his finger and poking him in the eye with it. "Do you really want to start something with me?"

"Let's go then." he challenged.

Before I could even try and throw in the first punch, Stacy and Neema separated the both of us.

"Craig." Neema said. "Can you and Justin just get the FUCK outta here?"

Craig flipped all six of us off and left with Justin.

I growled as Stacey and I sat back down at the table. I tossed my jello towards Eliza and laid my head down. Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked up. Kenzie's worried expression made me tone down my rage just a little bit.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

I nodded and she continued.

"Why is it that you and Craig hate each other so much?" she asked. "What did he do to you to make you hate him so much?"

I just shook my head and laid down on the cool cafeteria table.

* * *

**This was gonna be a whole lot longer, but I had a lot of company over. Plus I'm about to watch South Park with my *COUGH*15 *COUGH* cousins... MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	6. First session

**Ok, here's the next chapter. Can you guys do me a favor? Can you please review my story Superheros and deep secretes? Pwease? Anyway, story time!**!

* * *

Chapter 6: First session

After calming down 10 minutes later, I rushed towards the science lab. On the way by, I saw a sign-up sheet with a couple of names on it. I looked at the paper more closely:

**NEED STUDENTS TO TUTOR**

I shrugged and signed my name under AP algebra. Suddenly, Justin came up and smiled at me.

"You like tutoring?" he asked.

I nodded and sighed. " I used to do it at my other school in Beijing before I came here."

He nodded and we both walked towards the science lab. Eliza and Neema were sitting at a table and talking to Clyde. I waved as Justin and I went to different tables. Eliza was slowly poking Clyde, Clyde was secretary eating a taco from Taco Bell and Neema was playing with a loose string on her hoodie. I sat next to Clyde and pulled out my iPod. Jason had texted me to warn me about something. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

_**'wut is it' -KK 1:38 p.m**_

_**'you no the list u put ur name on' - Jace 1:38 p.m**_

_**'wut about it?' - KK 1:39 p.m**_

_**'its for our grade and 4 middle schoolers.' - Jace 1:39 p.m**_

_**'I dont see the problem...' KK 1:39 p.m**_

Jason stopped texting me after that and I mentally slapped myself. I really don't see what's so bad about tutoring kids my age or little kids that are younger than me. The science teacher came in and we started taking notes. Jason texted me again and I looked down briefly.

_**'they said they're gonna announce who tutors who before school gets out.' - Jace 1:42 p.m**_

I smiled slightly and sighed. That was really quick. Eliza tapped my shoulder and I looked up. I smiled and waved at Brian, who was sitting next to Red and taking notes.

"For the last 10 minutes," the teacher said. "You can talk quietly or study for your exam next month."

Everyone put their notebooks away and majority everyone was on their iPod or iPhone. Neema texted me a second later.

_**'r u ok?' Bubbles 1:49 p.m**_

_**'yeah and nice nickname' KK 1:50 p.m**_

_**'yours too wut does it stand for?' Bubbles 1:50 p.m**_

_**' Khristy Katie' KK 1:50 p.m**_

_**'so does anyone call u Katie?' Bubbles 1:50 p.m**_

_**'just Jason and Uncle Jerry' KK 1:50 p.m**_

_**'Jason?' Bubbles 1:51 p.m**_

_**'my older brother.' KK 1:51p.m**_

The bell rang for the last class of the day and everyone rushed out. AP Algebra was not only my last class, its my favorite subject. Justin, Neema, Reese, Stacy, Brian, Kenzie, and Eliza were sitting at a desk. I sat next to Reese and smiled.

"Your Khristy, right?" she asked.

I nodded and looked around the dim classroom. 15 other students were sitting in a desk and were talking to their friends. Stacy was looking down in her lap and was listening to Maroon 5. She then became my best friend. Brian tapped my shoulder and handed me a folded piece of paper with Red's name on it. I handed it to the red-haired girl on my right and she took it. I looked down in my lap as 'Chalk Outline' filled the entire room. Never realized that my headphones weren't plugged in. Majority of everyone looked at me while the rest lip-synced to the song. I put my headphones in and looked down. Kenzie and I started listening to Paramore before the bell rang.

"Stay seated." the teacher said. " I saw that a couple of you sighed up for tutoring and I just need to pair you up."

I looked up and almost everyone looked at me. The teacher called a couple of names and then he called mine.

"Khristy," she said. "You will be paired up with Craig."

My whole body went numb and I felt like I was about to cry. I had to tutor Craig... .EVER!

"If I didn't call your name, you may leave." she said. Majority everyone left except for Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Wendy, Craig, and I.

I put my iPod in my hoodie pocket and she handed me a white sheet of paper. It was a schedule. We have to meet every other Saturday starting this Saturday. Fuck my life... I tucked the paper in my binder and left with Wendy. She kept ranting about how she and Stan should have been partner instead of him and Kyle. I ran to my locker, grabbed my book bag, and ran before Wendy could catch up to me.

"Hey Khristy!" Melanie said.

I smiled and waved at her. She frowned and pulled her book bag closer to her.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"You know how they assigned people for tutoring, right?" I asked.

She sighed dreamily and looked at me. "They paired me up with Token for biology."

I smiled and looked up at the mean gray sky. It usually meant snow or rain. Melanie pulled her hood on her velvet colored hair and we walked while talking bout the most random things. She even told me about her kitten, Luna. We finally got to our street and we went our separate ways. I waved goodbye and she waved back. I walked inside and Misty was asleep on the couch. Aunt Katie was holding onto one of the twins while the other was watching Tom and Jerry. I smiled and closed the door. One of Misty's eyes flew opened when the door closed. She sat up, stretched,and hugged me. I smiled and saw her crayons on the floor with Mary chewing on one of them. I took the crayon from a fussing Mary and gave her one of her teething rings. She stopped fussing and instantly fell asleep. I picked her up and sat next to Misty. Misty rubbed Mary's purple bootie covered feet and Mary flashed a quick smile. My iPod buzzed and I looked at the text Jason sent me.

_**'who did you get 4 your tutor?' -Jace 3:15 p.m**_

_**'don't remind me' -KK 3:16**_

_**'Cartman?' - Jace 3:16**_

_**'ew no!'-KK 3:16**_

_**'Stan?'- Jace 3:17**_

_**'getting closer he has the same color hair' -KK 3:17**_

_**'Craig?' - Jace 3:17**_

_**'we have a winner. :(' - KK 3:17**_

_**'whats so bad about him?' - Jace 3:17**_

_**'its just that he's so annoying and I want to choke him until his head pops off' -KK 3:18**_

_**'but hes a nice guy' - Jace 3:18**_

_**' *eye roll* bye jace' -KK 3:18 p.m**_

I put my iPod away and sighed. Uncle Jerry came downstairs with a smile on his face.

"Why so glum, Katie?" he asked

I looked up at him and gasped. "There's a snake around your shoulders."

Aunt Kate and Misty each grabbed a twin and backed away as slowly as possible. Uncle Jerry smiled and watched the two panic while I walked past them and went upstairs and changed into the comfort clothes Aunt Katie and uncle Jerry got me: a plain white t-shirt, navy blue shorts, and fuzzy socks. I never realized what Misty was wearing until I walked back downstairs: a hello kitty tank top, yellow capris, and bunny socks. After looking at her, I felt so plain. I put Mason on my lap and he started chewing on my fingers.

**- line break-**

*** Saturday***

My iPod alarm went off and I pressed the snooze button. Misty's tiny body that was curled against my back last night, was gone. The smell of pancakes and the sound of cartoons made me realize she was up. I walked downstairs and saw Misty eating a stack of pancakes and Jason passed out on the couch with Invader Zim playing on the TV I smiled, ate a couple pancakes, and got dressed in my second favorite outfit: a lime green t-shirt, a dark purple graphic hoodie, jean capris, my favorite converse that come up to my knees, and my fingerless gloves that reach past my elbows. You might think that I'm dressing up jut to impress him, but I'm not. Get it out of your head.

"Aunt Katie?" misty asked. "Where's Khristy going?"

Aunt Katie smirked and looked up from the stove. "She has a study date."

"If its anything, it's NOT a date." I blushed bright red and grabbed my book bag. "I'm only gonna be gone for two hours."

Aunt Kate and Misty smiled and started singing. "Khristy and Craig sitting in a tree-"

I never realize that Jason was up and he was singing too, only it was the dirty version. I pulled my hoodie up, grabbed my iPod and book bag, and left without another word. Their laughing was making me more embarrassed, but they stopped when the twins started crying.

"Serves them right..." I murmured.

I kept walking until I saw a mailbox with the last name Tucker on it. My heart sped up and I sighed. I walked up to the door and knocked. The door unlocked and a little girl with strawberry blond hair was standing there.

"Craig!" she yelled. "Your girlfriend's here!"

I blushed even more and looked down. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside. i resisted the urge to come back later and then I was stopped. Craig smiled at me and took me upstairs to his room. I stopped at the door and didn't want to take another step further. It's not like his room wasn't messy, or clean for that matter. It just scares me that I'm in a boy's room.

He noticed that I was standing at the thresholds and he pulled me in. A small whimper made him turn my wrist loose. He smiled a sweet smile- wait, wait, WHAT DID I JUST THINK!?

I shook my head and walked closer towards him, my face warming up with each step. There goes that smile again. I finally sat next to him and he was holding something furry and slightly fuzzy.

"Is that a guinea pig?" I asked. "I love guinea pigs."

_**DAMN IT, KHRISTY! SHUT THE HELL UP! HE DOESN'T GIVE TWO SHITS!**_

"Wanna hold him?" he asked.

Or maybe he does. Why do I care? And I'm talking to myself again...

I took the guinea pig and it made a small chatter noise, talk about adorableness. I smiled and petted the furry creature a little more before handing him back to Craig, who was looking in his AP algebra book.

"Wanna start now?" We said at the same time.

God dammit...

* * *

**Ok, that's the next chapter! And please review and like Superheros and deep secrets. Pwease? styleluver123, out! :D**


	7. First Kiss and a shit-load of drama

**Yayz! another chapter! I just wanna give a quick shout out to MissSouthPark . RAWR for reviewing my story Superheros and deep secretes. She is now my very best friend. STORY TIME!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I looked at my iPod for the tenth time I've been here. Craig asked me about a couple of problems and I tried my best to help him. Sometimes he would get really frustrated and put his head down. Usually when he does that, I try to keep my distance. Speaking of Craig, he's been pretty quiet for the last 10 minutes.

I tapped his shoulder and he looked up. His paper was slightly crumpled and it had some wet spots on it. He opened his big gray eyes and looked at me.

"Whats the matter?" I asked. "You know I can-"

"It's not that." he said. "Just drop it, Khristy."

I sighed and pulled out my iPod. Eliza, Kenzie, and Justin have kept me company for the last hour and a half while Craig was working on those problems. My iPod buzzed and I looked down. It was from Justin.

_**'wuts up?' -KK 1:32 p.m**_

_**'r u still at craigs place?' -J 1:32 p.m**_

_**'yeah whats the matter?' -KK 1:33 p.m**_

_**'ask him r we still on 4 later, he wont answer me on his phone' -J 1:33 p.m**_

_**'alright, hang on...' -KK 1:33**_

I looked up and Craig was laying on his back with his eyes closed. I shook him and one of his eyes opened.

"Justin wants to know if you guys are gonna hang out later?"

He nodded and I smiled. His hat was half on his head and I resisted the urge to run my hand through his jet black hair. **GET IT TOGETHER KHRISTY!**I sighed and texted Justin back. He sent a smiley face and went silent. I turned my iPod off and looked down. I needed to get home.

"Craig I gotta-" was as far as I got before I turned towards him.

His chest was rising and falling at a steady pace, signaling me that he was sound asleep. I grabbed my book bag and stood up. Looking back, he was sleeping on his side. I held my breath, tip toed to his bed, kissed his warm cheek, and ran as fast as I could out of his room.

The little girl was downstairs, watching tv. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I blushed and ran out the door. My iPod buzzed again and I looked down.

_**'sup Khristy!' -lizzie 3:12 p.m**_

_**'can you come over to my house just for a little bit?' -Lizzy 3:13 p.m**_

_**'maybe some other time. i need to rethink EVERYTHING.' -KK 3:14 p.m**_

_**'y? what happened?' -Lizzy 3:14 p.m**_

_**'sumthing i might regret l8r...' -KK 3:14 p.m**_

I put my iPod away and sprinted the rest of the way home. My heart was literally in my throat when I closed the door behind me, my face as red as my favorite mechanical pencil. Misty was the first to come up and hug me. I hesitated and then I hugged her back. She looked up and smiled a toothy smile. I put my book bag down and took off my shoes. My head was killing me and I just wanted to lay down. My iPod buzzed again: Stacy.

_**'Eliza texted me. wuts goin on?' -Taco buddy 4:01 p.m**_

_**'nuthing and why Taco Buddy?'- KK 4:02 p.m**_

_**'I luv tacos.'- Taco Buddy 4:02 p.m**_

_**'r u sure it has nuthin 2 do with Clyde?' -KK 4:02 p.m**_

_**'uhh... yeah, so whuts up with the Khraig romance?' - Taco Buddy 4:03 p.m**_

I blushed bright red and rolled my eyes. Misty sat next to me, with Mary in her arms. I turned back to Stacy.

_**'theres nuthing going on btween us...' -KK 4:03 p.m**_

_**'u sure Khristy? O . O ' - Taco buddy 4:04 p.m**_

_**'yuppers!' - KK 4:04 p.m**_

_**'gotta go! going out for dinner.' Taco Buddy 4:04 p.m**_

I looked at Misty, who was now on the floor, playing with the 14 month old. Mary was smiling and playing on a pink playmat while Mason was sleeping on a blue playmat. I laid down and watched Mason's tiny tummy rise and fall with every breath he took. It slowly reminded me of... Never mind.

"Katie?" Jason asked. "Scoot the fuck over."

I curled up into a ball and waitied until he sat down next to me. I then kicked out my feet and they hit Jason in the rib. I giggled and Jason started tickling me while pinning me down. My laughing got louder and I started kicking.

"OK!" I said. "I GIVE, I GIVE!"

He smirked and got up. I laid back down and stared at the tv without blink for about 4 minutes. My eyes started falling downwards and I was close to falling asleep. Luckily, Jason shook me when it was time for dinner.

At dinner time, Misty and I have jobs we have to do: feeding the twins. Last night I fed Mason, so now I have to feed Mary. Misty and I switched babies and started to feed them. Aunt Kate smiled and put down a couple of plates of food.

"So how was your study date?" Uncle Jerry asked.

I blushed and looked down at the jar of baby food that Mary was about to spill. I fed her another spoonful and looked back at Uncle Jerry.

"First off, it WASN'T a date." I said. "Secondly, he showed me his guinea pig."

Jason smirked and looked at me. "Was he good?"

If it was any way possible that my face could turn a dark red, I had done it.

"Quit it Jason." I warned.

The table turned deadly silent as I finished feeding Mary. The awkward silence made me nervous as everyone stared at me. I got up and ran upstairs as fast as I could, tears streaming down my face with every step I took. The door that led to Misty and I's room was wide open. I slammed it and slid down until my butt hit the floor. A soft tapping noise on the door made me jump.

"What?" I said.

"Jason and Uncle Jerry said they're sorry." Misty's small voice said.

I put my head on my knees and cried just a little bit longer. Misty knocked on the door again, and I opened it. She hugged my legs and I ruffled her hair. She looked up at me and smiled happily. I gave a small smile and Misty walked back downstairs. I closed the door, sat on the bed, and looked at my iPod.

_**'Hey Brian...' -KK 7:21 p.m**_

_**'sup?' -Woody 7:22 p.m**_

_**'just dehydrated myself completely.' -KK 7:22 p.m **_

_**'wut happened?'- Woody 7:22 p.m**_

_**'nuthing...' -KK 7:22 p.m**_

_**'can i ask you something?' -Woody 7:23p.m**_

_**'sure.' -KK 7:23**_

_**'craig said he woke up with lip gloss on his cheek. no nething about it?' -Woody 7:23 p.m**_

I blushed bright red and looked up at my ceiling. I knew I would regret it later.

**_'nope nuthin gotta go!' -KK 7:25 p._****m**

I quickly turned off my iPod and buried my face in my pillow.

"Boo!" Misty whispered in my ear.

I shrieked and looked up at Misty. Her face was covered by a purple decorated paper plate mask. I wiped the tears from my face and smiled. Misty took off her mask and looked at me.

"Whats the matter?" she asked. "Boy troubles?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. She smiled and sat next to me.

"Wanna know how I dealt with it?" she asked.

I never wanted to take advice from a 10-year-old, but what other choice did I have?

"Sure..." I said. "Tell me."

"All I can say is this: be honest with him and yourself." she said. "Just tell him how you feel and hope for a positive outcome."

I stared at her for a minute before I finally said something.

"How much late night TV do you watch?" I asked.

Misty smirked and got up. "I'll never tell..."

I smiled, laid my head on my pillow, and closed my eyes,the last thought on my mind being math problems and a certain boy

**_THE NEXT DA_****Y**

**4:42 a.m**

I sat upright in bed, barely breathing straight. Misty was still clinging to my arm, Donji in the middle of the both of us. I breathed a sigh of relief and laid back down. Misty shifted and turned over. The abandoned panda was now right on her back. I smiled and put Donji in front of her. Her arm quickly wrapped around the stuffed panda and her soft snoring resumed.

I glanced at the alarm clock on the dresser: 4:43 a.m. Still had a good 2 hours to kill before I had to get Misty ready for school. I pushed the covers off of me, crept around Misty so I wouldn't wake her up, and grabbed my iPod. One message still haunts me:

_**'craig said he woke up with lip gloss on his cheek. no nething about it?' -Woody 7:23 p.m**_

I took a breath and turned my iPod back off. With nothing better to do, I pulled on some jeans, my jacket and shoes, opened my window, and climbed onto the tree that was right by the window.

It was cold, is all I have to say. DEFINANTLY colder than Beijing. It would probably be 70 or above right now. But in the tree that I'm sitting in, it probably less than 10. I wanted to get up, but now my butt is stuck to the tree. Just great!

I finally thawed put enough to go back inside and wake up sleeping beauty. My iPod alarm was still singing the hamster song as I pressed the snooze button. I shook Misty, got her ready for school, and downstairs for breakfast. After she was ready, I ran back upstairs to put on an outfit for myself. My hair was becoming a mess, so I pulled it into a frizzy pony tail. Misty called for me at least six times before I finally gave in. I grabbed everything and ran downstairs. She was holding Mason and feeding him his breakfast.

"What Misty?" I asked. "What the hell is so important?"

She looked up and smiled. "Mason almost said something!"

I smiled and looked at the eating baby. His shiny brown eyes made me warm. He opened him tiny mouth and no sound came out.

"Better luck next time, kid." I mumbled. "Just keep trying and hopefully you'll get it."

I then realize that Misty was staring wide-eyed at me. She started laughing and I went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

**_WOOT,WOOT! another chapter while listening to Ke$ha! Keep putting in those reviews! and a shout out to MissSouthPark . RAWR for reviewing my story Superheros and deep secretes. You rock! Ok bye! styleluver123, out! xD_**


	8. Feelings and threats

**Yay! The next chapter. NEWS FLASH! For the people in my story, there's a small form that I need you to fill out and PM to me. OKIE! Story Time!**

**P.S: I'm not updating Superheros and deep secrets until I get more reviews. I'm evil like that :3**

* * *

Chapter 8- Too late to tell him.

After dropping Misty of at class, I bumped into Brian. He smiled at me and asked something that my blood turn to slush.

"So how was your 'study session'?" be asked.

I rolled my eyes and looked at his bright shiny blue eyes. "It was ok, I guess."

He smiled again. "It was just ok?"

I nodded and he frowned. Brian and I talked a little bit more before Red came up. I waved at both of them and walked off towards my locker. Reese was there and I smiled.

"Where's Stacy?" I asked.

"She said she's gonna be here later today." Reese said. "Dentist appointment."

I shuddered slightly and ran my tongue over my black and red braces. A lot of squealing could be heard and the both of us turned around. Bebe was talking to the rest of the girls before giving me a nasty glare. I turned back around and grabbed my social studies book. Reese kept looking between Bebe, me, Bebe, me, Bebe, then her locker. Reese tapped my shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure..." I said. I closed my locker and turned towards Reese.

"Two things: Do you think that Tweek will like this outfit?" she asked. "the second thing: what's the situation on the little KhristyxCraig romance thing?"

I groaned and answered her. "Yes and NOTHING!"

She smiled and we both walked off to class. Conveniently, we're right next door from each other. She had English and I had Science. Eliza and Melanie were sitting at a table and we're looking at pictures of Luna on Melanie's iPhone. I smiled and sat across from Eliza. She looked up and waved at me. I waved back and took out my iPod. My heart stopped when I got another text.

_**'stay away from Craig!' -sexycookie 11:14 a.m**_

I tilted my head before deleting the text. Probably someone who just wants to scare me. But I don't scare easily, except for bugs. I laid my head down and closed my eyes. Someone shook my violently, causing me to fall out of my chair with a shriek. I looked up and almost everyone was laughing. Tears flooded my eyes and I quickly blinked them away. Eliza helped me up and I looked in my pocket for my iPod. I grabbed it and made sure it wasn't broken. But it did have a picture on it. It made my heart speed up by a thousand beats. Someone had sent a picture of Craig smiling. Ok, maybe I do like him a little.

"Like who a little?" Melanie and Eliza asked at the same time.

Damn, I was thinking out loud again. I looked up and shook my head. "It's not important."

They both smiled and nodded. "It must be if you're talking out loud about him."

I waved it off like no big deal and went back to my iPod. Yikes, 10 new texts. I read each one of them, each one coming from the same person.

_**'go to hell'**_

_**'i wouldnt come to school tomorrow'**_

_**'die, bitch'**_

I kept scrolling through each and every one of them with more and more tears creeping their way into my eyes and down my pale face. Am I scared now? FUCK YES! I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The tears were gone the next second and they laid on my hoodie sleeve. Someone shook me again and I looked up. Wendy was smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Khristy right?" she asked.

I nodded and she started talking to me. She looked at my iPod and she gasped.

"What?" I asked. "Do you know who this is?"

She nodded. "Bebe."

I deleted each and every one of those messages before looking up at the board. A bunch of notes were up there and it made me rush to get them all copied down. Once I was done, my hand was KILLING me. I laid my head down and kept my eyes opened the whole time. The bell rang 20 minutes later as Eliza, Melanie, and I left for our next class. We all spotted Stacy and hugged her tight.

"Where were you!" Eliza asked.

"Reese didn't tell you?" Stacy asked. "I had a dentist appointment."

All of us shuddered and started laughing. Stacy pulled out her iPod and started blasting 'One More Night'. We all started singing and laughing at the same time, causing me to choke. Melanie patted my back and I smiled.

"Guys!" Neema yelled. "I gotta tell ya something!"

All three of us turned, like a boss, and looked at Neema. Her entire face was red and she was breathing hard.

"What's the matter, Neema?" Stacy asked.

"Craig and Bebe just got together!" she half shouted. "And what"s the matter Khristy?"

I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair. Stacy, Neema, Reese who came out of nowhere, and Melanie started talking while I zoned out with thoughts. These questions ran through my head:

**_1: Should I tell Craig how I feel?_**

**_2: Will Bebe kill me if I do?_**

**_3: Will the study sessions become more awkward?_**

**_4:Why the hell was there wet spots on Craig's paper?_**

**_Follow-up question: Is there something he's not telling me?_**

**_5: What are we eating for lunch today?_**

**_6: Do I love him back?_**

**_Follow-up: Will I tell him?_**

The main question I kept focusing on was number six and the follow-up. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Maybe I should just let it blow over. Melanie shook me and I shook my head.

"Thinking?" she asked.

I nodded and we headed for the lunch room, question number six still and the follow up still on my mind. The damn question cause me to run into a pole and fall flat on my ass. Right in front of the person I was thinking about. Fuck my life…

* * *

**Dun, Dun,Dun! Khraig encounter! ok so I need some more info from you guys. if you're already in, just pm me the rest kk? Okie! **

**Name:**

**Party outfit:**

**Swim wear:**

**Second favorite outfit:**

**Allergies:**

**ok thats it until the next chapter! styleluver123, out! xD**


	9. Embarrassment and a talk from Stacy

**I'm gonna start trying to put the stoy into POV's. Just let me know if you want me to make it in your POV. Stacy, you don't have a choice, I'm using you whether you like it or not... xD I fail so hard at being serious!**

* * *

Chapter 9-Awkward moments and a talk from Stacy

Stacy's POV

I adjusted my shirt amd looked up when someone yelled. Khristy was in front of a pole staring in the eyes of no one other than Craig Tucker. Her face was bright red and she looked slightly scared. She grabbed her stuff and bolted away as fast as she could. Craig just stood there with a blank expression on his face before walking away. I smiled and slammed my locker. They totally like each other.

I went towards the gym and changed into my uniform. The rest of the girls, plus Justin and Brian, were already running laps around the gym. I joined Kenize and Eliza once they came around to where I was at. Khristy suddenly ran into the gym and disappeared without saying a word to anyone. Justin came up and smiled.

"What's wrong with Khristy?" I asked. "Besides her running into the pole in front of Craig."

"Bebe kept sending her messages that scare her." Justin explained. "Khristy told me that she couldn't sleep at all last night."

I tilted my head. "But she ran into the gym like someone was chasing her."

Justin nodded and sighed. "Bebe WAS chasing her."

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. This is going too far. Its not like they kissed or anything! I smiled and kept walking with the rest of the gang.

**- After class-**

"YOU KISSED CRAIG!?" Wendy screamed.

Khristy rushed back into her regular clothes and ran out as fast as she could. On the other hand, Heidi and Red were trying to hold Bebe back. I was just watching in slight amusement before the bell rang. Eliza, Neema, Kenzie, Reese and I walked out in our usual group looking fabulous.

I adjusted the black bow on the back of my shirt and kept walking towards the exit with the rest of everyone. Eliza and Kenzie started talking about jelly bean flavors, while Neema and Reese were debating about different sports teams. That left me to be the single girl out. I turned my head and smiled. Not single anymore!

I waved bye to them and started calmly walking towards the only guy that actually made me happy: Clyde Donovan. He turned and smiled a bright smile, making me blush bright red. I returned the smile and a shade of pink appeared on his cheeks. He close his locker and leaned against it.

"Doing anything later?" he asked.

I just simply shook my head and kept smiling. He pulled pulled out something that made me laugh out loud: a taco still wrapped in the wrapper. He pulled it out and broke it in half. I smiled and took the other half that he offered me.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Just me, you, movies, and some popcorn." he said. "You in?"

I nodded and finished the half of the taco. He smiled and told me that I should be at his place by 8:30. I knew why because it starts getting dark by around 8 and he probably doesnt want me out so late by myself. So thoughtfull. I walked away, after waving bye to Clyde. Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the girl's bathroom. I looked up and saw Eliza, Neema, Melanie, and Reese. They were all grinning from ear to ear. I rolled my eyes and smiled at all three of them.

"Spill it." Neema said. "What did Clyde ask you?"

The same familiar blush crept it way onto my face. I shook my head and walked back out in slight embarassment. Something hard hit the back of my head as I whirled around. Cartman was throwing something that looks like pebbles. I growled and walked towards him. But it looks loke someone already beat me there. Clyde was standing there, about to murder Cartman. I smiled and started walking towards my next class. Khristy was sitting at a desk as I walked up to her. She looked up and smiled.

"So are you ok?" I asked

"I guess you could say that..." Khristy trailed off and mumbled something.

I leaned in without her knowing and started listening. She stopped and looked me dead in the eyes. I giggled and looked at the clock. We still had a good 4 hours before we were allowed to leave this hell hole. Khristy was drawing something again and I looked over her shoulder. Just a bunch of random dots...THAT SPELL CRAIG TUCKER! I squealed and shook Khristy. She almost screamed and I smiled.

"You don't like him," I said. "You LOVE him!"

Khristy blushed a shade of pink and smiled nervously. The teacher walked in suddely and shut the door behind her. She smiled and started teaching. But I could barely concentrate because of two things:

_**1)I HAVE A DATE WITH CLYDE!**_

_**2) There's a Khraig romance in South Park High!**_

Suddenly, the fire alarm rang and the sprinklers came on. Everyone either screamed, laughed maniacily, or tried to cover their heads while walking out of the classroom. On the insjde we were all screaming: I DON'T WANNA DIE, TAKE CARTMAN! I just kept calm and walked with the other girls. Something caught my eye as we kept walking: Clyde was with another girl, holding her hand.

* * *

_**Fucking shit! Three updates in 1 night! Woot! ok so that's it for now. And vote on my profile for my newest story 'No place but your heart.' Ok so that's about it! And make sure you vote for the guy that you people think that is PERFECT for Blossom. Ok! That's it! Night guys! styleluver123, *yawn*, out.**_

_**P.S: Sorry if the chapters are getting shorter... :(**_


	10. Author's Note

**Hi again guys! So, here's another chapter. This one will be in Melanie's POV. Ok! Lets go!**

* * *

Melanie's POV

So nothing more else could go wrong. It was raining, I forgot my umbrella, and both Khristy and Stacy were acting weird. I turned down my street amd walked towards the door to my house. After I unlocked the door, I found Luna laying on one of my shoes. I shut the door behind me and picked her up. She opened her eyes and meowed. I smiled and walked upstairs to my room. Luna scampered behind me and jumped up on my bed.

I sat next to her and laid down. Tons of thoughts flowed through my head as I was petting Luna's soft fur. She purred softly and started to fall asleep. Suddenly my iPhone rang and I picked it up. It was Eliza.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Melanie!" Eliza said. "You left your umbrella in your locker!"

I shook my head and giggled. "Yeah I know."

"Were you rushing to get home?" she asked. "To text a certain someone?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Yes I was rushing and NO I wasn't."

I could hear Eliza starting to talk to someone before coming back to the phone. "Hey I gotta go!"

"Ok." I said. "We're still having that sleepover at my place right?"

"Yeah!" she said. "Ok I really gotta go, Bye!"

I hung up and laid my phone on my dresser. Luna scampered onto my pillow and laid there before falling asleep again. I yawn and curled up next to her to sneak in a quick nap before the sleepover...

* * *

**I know this isn't like me to have a chapter shorter than 1,000+ words and I have a perfectly good explanation! I don't think that the POV's are working out to well. Either that or I suck at writing them. So do you guys think that I should continue like this or switch back to only Khristy and her family's POV? If I switch back, there will possibly be more Khraig moments. NOT SMUTTY! Nasty people... Yes I know that you were thinking about it! Plus I'm not good at writing scenes like that, I get really embarrassed. Not too sure why. There might be a small smutty scene... :3**

**Anyway, lemme know know what you guys think. Please review or pm ASAP. I guess that's all.**

**No wait! I know I'm getting on your nerves with these separate oc forms and me sorry. But I do need a favor. I need you to make the most bitchest, stuck up, snobbiest, sluttiest, girl you can think of. I know that describes Wendy, but its not enough. Use the same form in the first chapter for the girl oc. One answer to a question: yes, you can put the mean girl's info and your OC's info in only thing that's not for the boys in the pajama part.**

**Skate shoe size: **  
**Pajamas:**  
**Favorite anime:**  
**Favorite animal:**

**I guess that's it. Sorry again Melanie. Please don't hate me. Now I'm sad... :( bye. Styleluver123, out.**

**P.S: yes Brian, it's still me, not a clone. By the way does anyone like the song: Hero by Skillet?**


	11. Oh hell no!

**Hi guys! It's me again. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I haven't been feeling too well and I'm still not (flu). So I can wait until next month because I'll be turning a year older. Go on my profile to see what day. Also, thanks for the positive feedback. I'm glad that you guys wern't mad at me. I have low self esteem so...yeah. ANYWAY! It's time for the next chapter. **

**P.S: Eliza I put your little sister in this chapter!**

* * *

Khristy's POV

I slipped my hoodie on over my blue and white pajama tank top just as Misty came into the room. She was holding Donji close to her One Direction gown and twirled her dark brown hair with the hand that wasn't clutching Donji. I tilted my head in confusion.

"You're not going?" I asked. "Eliza said that her sister will be there."

Misty smiled and disappeared from my room. I pulled up my white jeans and grabbed my pillow. Misty came back a couple seconds later with her yellow jacket half way zipped up and her blue jeans half way up. I snickered at my baby sister and helped her get fully dressed. Donji dropped to the floor and said something.

"我爱你，云雾缭绕，Christy和贾森。你们三个这么甜！" Donji's voice box said. "我看里面一个特殊的对待!"

Misty and I looked up at each other before Misty unzipped Donji and pulled out some of the stuffing. She pulled up three gold lockets, each with our first initial on the front.

"Should we open them?" Misty's tiny voice asked after a couple of minutes. "Or maybe later?"

I shook my head, helped re-stuff Donji and we both walked downstairs. Jason had offered to drive us to Melanie's house and, of course, we accepted. Misty laid her head on my lap and I just looked out of the window. Jason looked back at the both of us and smiled at the both if us.

"We're here." He said. "Be good."

I nodded and shook Misty. We both walked got out of the car and Becky rushed towards Misty. I never realized that Jason had left until I had looked back and saw that his car was gone. All 8 of us went inside and got comfortable. The doorbell rang and Neema got up to answer it. Luna ran toward Melanie to avoid getting hit by the door.

"Melanie?" Neema asked. "Did you invite Bebe?"

Melanie quickly got up, leaving Luna on the sleeping bag. Misty and Becky crawled towards Luna and started playing with her. Melanie, Neema, Bebe, and another girl came back a second later.

"Hi everyone!" Bebe said. "And Khristy."

I flipped her off and laid my head on my 1D pillow, yawning in the process. Misty and Becky kept playing with Luna as everyone got comfortable. The girl suddenly stood up.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP FOR A SECOND!" She yelled. "I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!"

"Well, say it and don't spray it!" Stacy yelled.

"Anyway!" The girl rolled her eyes and sat back down. "My name is Cheryl, ONLY my friends call me Cherry."

It was Misty's turn to roll her eyes and snicker. I smiled and watched her and Becky play. I turned around and looked back at Cheryl. She was holding her extremely pink cell phone and suddenly my phone rang, telling me that I got a text.

_**'Wuts ur name?' -cherry bear**_

_**'Khristy.' -KK**_

_**' I'm gonna call you Khristian.' Cherry bear**_

I put my phone away and looked at Cheryl. She was bragging about how many guys she slept with at one time, how she lost her virginity when she was 10 with her first boyfriend, and some other crazy stuff that made me want to hurl. Melanie suddenly interrupted Cheryl.

"Anyone up for pizza?" She said before running to get the phone. "Dear god..."

I silently thanked her and saw that Misty and Becky were completely red. They're scared for life now, just great. Cheryl tapped my shoulder and I turned towards her.

"What?" I asked.

She smiled and handed me a cigarette. I threw it back at her and looked away. I was sure that she was about to scream and throw a temper

"I have asthma." I said. "I can't be near anyone who smokes."

Eliza and Stacy both spoke up at the same time. "You might not like Craig then..."

I shrugged and looked at the two youngest girls and their tiny animal playmate. Becky looked up at me and smiled brightly. I smiled back and saw that she was eating something. Misty reached for one and Becky smacked her hand away.

"Mine!" Becky said.

Misty rolled her eyes as Luna curled up in her lap. She smiled and petted Luna's back. Stacy looked up and gasped.

"You know who you look like?" She asked me. "That girl from Evanescence."

"Amy Lee?" Kenzie asked. "You kinda do, Khristy! And Kenzie looks like Brookelle Bones."

I shrugged and pulled out my iPod. My new home screen: Craig's smiling face... :3. Misty jumped onto my back and looked down from my shoulder.

"What'cha doing?" She asked before smiling. "Is that the guy you like?"

"Zhùkǒu." I mumbled. "Qù wán bèi jī!"

I heard her snicker and run back to Becky and Luna. I looked at everyone's pajamas and compared them to each other.

Neema was wearing a neon green spaghetti strap tank op, hot pink shorts with pandas decorating them, and white, fluffy slippers.

Eliza and her sister were matching: long blue fuzzy pajama pants with donuts on them and a white hello kitty t-shirt. Only Becky's pants were pink.

Kenzie was wearing: a short fitted grey tank top with short black sofi shorts. She was watching Soul Eater on her iPhone.

Reese made me slightly jealous with her pajamas: a really long, light blue button up shirt that says Hetalia! AP along the waste, and pictures of the different characters spreaad out about the shirt, with a really big picture of Alfred Jones in the middle that says "I'm the hero!". America is DEFINANTLY the hero.

Cheryl disgusted me completely: :a baggy pink shirt that says bad ** ** on it with no pants. Thankfully nobody could see her underwear.

Melanie's pajamas were cute: a white tank top with pink furry shorts. Her slippers were just as white as her tank top.

Stacy was wearing a black and white leopard print pajama dress with black lace at the neck line, white short shorts and black fluffy slippers. Her hair is wavy and in low pig tails.

As for me: a baby blue tank top with a middle finger on the front and f*** you on the back, black Hollister shorts with the white strings to tie it together and half my hair was in a pony tail, the back was laying flat.

Misty was wearing a purple 1D gown and purple socks that had Zayne's name stitched on the ankle. She seemed pretty happy in them.

Luckily the pizza came another couple minutes later. Everyone grabbed two slices and snuggled in to watch House of Anubis. Cheryl kept making noises about the show and Misty got so fed up with her that she threw her pizza and Cheryl just to shut her up. I silently praised my sister and turned back at the tv. At about 1:25 the next day,everyone crashed for the night. As for me: a certain raven-haired boy made himself comfy insider my head.

**THE NEXT DAY! **

"What the hell is taking her so long!?" Stacy screamed. "Is she applying face paint too?!"

I groaned and sat down next to Misty, who was straining to NOT pee on herself. Suddenly, the door opened and Stacy rushed inside the bathroom after pushing Cheryl out. I scooted up and sat by the door. Misty stood behind me and I pushed her forward just as the door opened again. Misty squealed and ran inside, shutting the door behind her.

After everyone was finally dressed, we all got ready to get to school. Melanie and the rest of us got in her limo and drove to school. Misty laid her head on my lap and I already knew what was wrong because:1) she told me and 2) It's been bothering me too. The lockets. More questions ran through my head as we neared the school. Stacy and Neema were the first to get out and run inside. I held Misty's hand and we went inside after waving bye to everyone. Misty ran into her classroom and I watched her leave with a smile on her face to see her with her friends and her, possible, boyfriend. I've met him a couple times and he seems really sweet. Not as sweet as Craig though...

Speaking of Craig, someone covered my eyes and whispered in my ear.

"Guess who?" He asked. "By the way are we still on for Saturday?"

"Craig Tucker." I started, "And yes."

I turned around and looked down at the ground. His smile fell and he looked into my eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked. "Who's ass do I have to kick?"

I shook my head and looked back up at him. "It's nothing, I just didn't get any sleep last night."

His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me towards him. "Was it about me?"

I shuddered slightly and nodded. "Sit by me at lunch?"

He nodded and I almost screamed out loud. I looked down and he tilted my head back up. My vision turned hazy when he pressed him lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his were around my waist. We broke away after a couple seconds for air. My lipgloss stained his cheeks and lips, making me giggle. He smiled a bright smile and kissed my cheek before walking away.

"Good job girl!" Someone yelled, making me scream. I whirled around and saw that it was just Justin. I sighed and pushed him playfully.

"We're you eavesdropping?" I asked. "If so may I ask why?"

"Yes," he said. "And because I had nothing better to do until I found you and Craig."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Justin's outfit: a grey v-neck tshirt, black skinny jeans and black Supra Skytops. This guy was always coming to school like a boss! We talked for a couple minutes until the bell finally rang for class to start. We both went our separate ways towards our home room.

Stacy, Neema, and Kenzie were reading something and laughing. I sat in the seat next to Kenzie and I hugged her when she looked up at me. I turned towards what they were looking at and I almost peed. They were on the eavesdropper website and they posted that Eric had a crush on Butters AND Kevin McCormick. Apparently Eric didnt that it was funny because he screamed for us to screw ourselves and that he was going home. Fucking bastard...

"Guess what!" Stacy said. "Clyde and I are gonna watch a movie on Friday!"

"So a date?" I asked while tilting my head. "Just say its a date."

Stacy blushed bright red and looked away. "Fine, its a date!"

All of us squealed happily and Brian came to the table. He was laughing at how happy we were and said that he and Red were going to the mall and if anyone wanted to come then they could. I laid my head on the table and looked up at the ceiling before turning back to the website. They had dirt on EVERYONE at this school. Even the teachers! They even had one on about how I got here. Illegal immigrant my ass!

The class seemed to drag by and it seemed like four hours passed before the bell finally rang for the next class. All three of us walked out and I had to stop by my locker before we went to the next class. I turned the corner and opened my locker. My history book almost toppled me if a hadn't have caught it in time. A small moan came from the other side of my locker and it made me blush bright red. I slammed my locker quickly and walked around. They said that curiosity killed the cat: it killed me.

Craig was with Cheryl...kissing. Cheryl kept grinding against him and Craig never bothered to pull away from her. My entire body went numb and tears sprang into my eyes. A loud bang noise cause me to come back to my senses. I had dropped my books and they were both looking at me. I didn't stay there any longer. A pained cry came from me and I ran as fast I could towards the schools double doors, tears streaming down my face and no regrets of what I was thinking of...

* * *

**Oh god! Sorry it took me so long to update! I was trying to get this part perfectly. Anyway, hope you like it and I'll see you next time in chapter 12! Styleluver123,out!**

**P.S: the person who sent in Cheryl was KATviews. You are flipping amazing! **


	12. Tears and a talk from Misty

**Wow you guys review fast! I went from 54 to 61 in about 20 minutes. That's a good thing! Thanks!**

* * *

Tears stained my cheeks as I walked toward my house. Skipping school for the day sounded fine to me. I kept slapping myself repeatedly to get myself to stop crying, but it didn't work. I slapped my self again and I fell on my knees crying louder and in more pain than ever. Snow started falling from the sky and onto some of the many bruises on my face. Only one question remained on my mind: Why?

"Khristy?" A bitchy familiar voice said. "Khristy!"

I turned around and looked Cheryl in her eyes as she walked closer towards me. She held out her hand and I quickly slapped it away.

"What did I do?!" She said. "I mean besides having the best day if my life.

She smelled just like Craig and it made me ENRAGED. I slapped her as hard as I could. "You know DAMN well what you did, bitch!"

She was crying and mumbling something about how she didn't deserve being beat the shit out of. I smacked her again and watched as she got up.

"Can you at least explain what I did to piss you off so much!?" She yelled. "Just don't hit me when you do!"

I took a couple deep breaths and started. "You kissed my...friend."

"If he's your friend then why do you care so much!?" Cheryl yelled. "It's not like he's your boyfriend!"

"He is!" I screamed. "I LOVE HIM!"

"That's not what he told me!" She said. "Craig told me that I was his girlfriend and he only love me, not YOU!"

I shoved her into the metal fence and punched the side of her head three times before slamming her onto the snowy sidewalk. She was coughing and blood splatters decorated the white snow. More tears ran down my face as I kept walking home. Someone grabbed my shoulder and I recognized it as my favorite Jewish friend with an awesome hat.

"Hi Kyle..." I mumbled.

"What's the matter?" He asked. "Everyone is looking for you."

I just shrugged my shoulders and kept walking, hearing small crunching noises from the snow. "Let them keep looking."

He frowned and looked up the sky that was still raining snowflakes. "it Craig and Cheryl?"

I glared at him and he back away a couple steps. "Just asking."

Stupid tear ducts. More tears slipped down my face and I started running. Kyle's faint voice got quieter and quieter as I got further away. I never noticed that i was on an icy sidewalk because I started sliding and I couldn't stop until I hit a tree. I screamed and started howling in when the tears seeped into the scratches on my face. I looked up at the sky and saw that is was starting to snow harder. My entire body ached when I stood up and took a couple steps. Suddenly, my entire body gave out and I hit the side walk, blacking out.

**AT HOME**

My head was throbbing as an icy blast of water made me scream. Someone mumbled something and another icy blast hit my face. I sat up quickly and saw that it was just Jason and Misty, with worried expressions on their faces. Misty hugged me and started crying.

"What happened?" Jason asked. "Stacy and Misty found you unconscious in front of the house."

I rubbed my eyes and swung my legs over the edge without saying a word to either of them. My head was still hurting so badly that I barely made it to the bathroom. Misty held onto me as I kept crying. Jason had left a couple minutes later just as Stacy, Neema, and Kenzie came into the room. They were smiling and Kenzie was holding something behind her back.

"How ya feeling?" Neema asked. "You look terrible."

"NEEMA!" Stacy and Kenzie yelled.

"At least I'm being honest!" She said. "Anyway we all heard what happened at school, hey Misty."

Misty waved at Neema and held onto me like I was the only thing keeping her alive. Neema continued.

"So we decided to get you something!" Kenzie said, pulling out an extremely pink cellphone. Wait!

"Is that Cheryl's?" I asked.

All three girls nodded and motioned for us to come outside. I pulled my converse back on and walked down the stairs with them. When we got outside, Cheryl was outside and tied to a chair. Her face was bright red and she looked like she was about to kill someone.

"Where the hell is my cell phone!" She screamed. "GIVE IT TO ME!"

I backed up some and Kenzie tossed me Cheryl's cell phone. "Do what you want with it!"

I pulled out a mini Tijuana firework and attached it to Cheryl's phone with a piece of duct tape. Cheryl let out an ear piercing shriek and tried to break away from the chair. I quickly lit it and back away just as it exploded. Kenzie, Stacy, and Neema started laughing, Misty was just was just looking at the shattered remains, Cheryl was still screaming, and I sat in the snow with more tears flowing down my face.

Even though I just blew up my enemies cell phone, I kept thinking about what I said: even though Craig and I kissed a couple times, DOES that make me his girlfriend? I'm gonna need some help from an expert.

* * *

"You needed to see me, Khristy?" Misty said.

I nodded and she sat down next to me with a smile on her face. I ruffled her hair and she started to ask me a bunch of questions.

"So," Misty said. "I think I know what's the problem: you're still in denial."

"What?" I asked.

"There are seven stages of liking someone, the most violent one is when you just want to beat the shit out of him. Thankfully, you're past that stage. But sometimes people get stuck on a stage, like you. You're still stuck on denial."

"So..." I asked, feeling more stupid than my 10-year-old sister. "Denial?"

"That means that you still have mixed feelings about him: you like Craig, yet you think that he's disgusting! Does that help?"

I nodded happily and hugged her as hard as I could. "So what should I do about it?"

She stood up. "Most people eventually pass over it but sometimes you need a little encouraging, does he have a girlfriend?"

"Don't remind me." I warned.

"Don't worry about that." She smiled evilly. "I have a plan to get you past your denial AND get my future uncle."

"Will it involve anything illegal?" I asked, slightly worried.

She started laughing and twirled her hair just like Cheryl. "Maybe..."

* * *

**Ok... Misty has OFFICIALLY lost it. Maybe she needs to stop watching late night TV. Anyway, this only took me a day to write! Happy dance! So chapter 13 should be out soon because I already started writing it. In the mean time, were gonna check on the most popular guy: Stan. And his future girlfriend: Kenzie!**


	13. Suicide and kittens

**So I had an awesome dream! I'll tell you about it at the end of the chapter. So I'm gonna try POV again because I want to show you guys a day in Kenzie's eyes! Ok on with the story! **

* * *

My alarm clock went off and I pressed the snooze button as fast as I could. Something told me today was gonna be good because I had the best dream ever!

I pushed the covers off of me and started for the bathroom. Knowing that my dad was probably not home, I took this chance to relax and take my time. Something caught my eye as I walked towards the bathroom. A dangling shoe?

Since my curiosity got the best of me, I decided to go downstairs and see about it. The last step creaked and I stopped. No sounds except the frantic beat of my heart as I rushed down the rest of the stairs and turned to corner. I screamed at the sight of my dad with a noose around his neck, hanging from the ceiling. My heart was racing at a thousand beats per minute and my cell phone suddenly rang. I shakily picked up and tried my best to keep calm.

_**Me: H-hello?**_

_**Khristy: hey Kenzie! I'm on my way, you feeling ok?**_

_**Me: not sure...**_

_**Khristy: What's the matter?**_

_**Me: C-can you come over?**_

_**Khristy: Kenzie what's going on?**_

_**Me: KHRISTY****!**_

_**Khristy: ok I'm on my way.**_

I hung up and realized that I was still in my pajamas. I quickly got dressed in a flowy grey tank top that if I lift my arms up the slightest bit, my stomach will show, a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, white vans, a single black fingerless glove on my right hand, and black beat headphones around my neck.

The doorbell rang just as I finished my eyeliner. I went downstairs, avoiding the body hanging from the ceiling, and opened the door. Khristy was standing there in her usual purple hoodie, white jeans, black converse, and black fingerless gloves. She looked worried and she looked me up and down.

"What's the matter?" She asked. "You sounded scared."

"I think...my dad hung himself." I said.

Khristy looked at me before I pushed her in. She yelped and I knew that she saw his body. A couple tears slipped from my eyes and I started to cry. Khristy hugged me tight and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Eliza." She said. "Kenzie and I are gonna be a little late to school."

She hung up and called 911. Before long, the both of us were at the station, me in tears and Khisty calling someone a couple questions and slightly panicking at the last one, the door opened and my heart skipped a beat: Stan was standing at the door.

"What took you so long Stan!" Khristy asked. "This poor girl was crying her eyes out."

She might have been telling a little too much but I didn't care at this point. Khristy talked to Stan for a couple of minutes before leaving. They finally told me that I could leave so I left with Stan trailing behind me.

"You ok?" He asked after a few quiet moments.

"Just thinking..." I said before wiping the right side of my face.

His hand tilted my head up so that my bright blue eyes were staring into his ocean blue eyes. My face heated up as fast as my heart rate and I pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I turned around and saw some hints if sadness in his eyes. It made me feel guilty but I really didn't want to talk about what was going on. Now that my dad was gone, what the hell am I going to do?

"What do you mean?" Stan asked, snapping me our of my thoughts. "Don't you have any relatives that live here?"

I shook my head and more tears slipped down my face. Stan came closer to me and kissed my forehead. I looked up with tears still streaming down my face. He wiped every last one of them away before pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged him back and I felt dizzy after a couple minutes. He let me go and we stayed silent the entire way to school, hands linked together. This was the most bittersweet moment ever.

** -AT LUNCH-**

I sat down at an empty table and my besties came and sat down next to me, Neema on my left and Melanie on my right. They started asking me a bunch of questions but I couldn't concentrate because I was watching Stan with Wendy. Something told me that he didn't want to be with her and I completely understand.

"Kenzie!" They yelled when they realized that I wasn't paying them any attention.

"What?" I asked. "I don't wanna talk about what happened this morning so just drop it!"

They looked at me and then started talking to each other before someone called my name. I looked up and saw Stan and Kenny waving at me. Khristy looked up and behind me.

"Go to him." Khristy winked. "Use protection."

My face turned bright red and I couldn't leave the table fast enough. Someone stopped me from getting to Stan: Wendy fucking Testaburger.

"Hi Kenzie!" She said in a fake happy voice, making me gag on the inside. "Where are you going?"

I turned away from her and went around. The bitch was too quick because she blocked my way again.

"I gotta go to the water fountain." I quickly lied. "Need water for my Ramon noodles."

She stared at me for a second before finally moving out of the way. I snickered at her dumbness and waltzed my way towards Stan. Speaking of Stan, he turned his head and I could see his ocean blue eyes under the dim fluorescing lights. I quickly sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Wanna talk about it?" Stan asked.

I simply shook my head and closed my eyes. Something cold traveled down my back, making me scream. I turned around and saw Wendy with a cup of ice in her hand. She was trying to ruin the moment for me and Stan, but its not gonna work.

I turned around and faced Wendy just assomething cold and hard hit my eye. I screamed out in pain while Wendy and Bebe started laughing at me. I stood up and someone grabbed my wrist. Stan's eyes met with mine for the third time today and I couldn't help but smile back with happiness.

"I'm fucking talking to you bitch!" Wendy screamed.

Hold up... Did she just call ME a BITCH? I smiled politely and said:

Thanks so much for the compliment! A bitch is a dog  
Dogs bark  
Bark is on trees  
Trees are apart of nature  
And nature is beautiful, thanks Wendy!

She stared at me with her mouth open and I turned away. "Gonna catch a fly if you stay like that..."

A couple of the guys, including Stan, started laughing. At first I didn't get it until I thought of it in a negative way...

"NO!" I stammered. "I didn't mean it that way!"

"It's ok!" Kenny laughed. "You-"

That was as far as he got before a blue frisbee flew through the glass and hit the back of Kenny's head. The entire cafeteria was silent until someone made a cat noise. I looked up and saw a black and white kitten that looked a lot like...

"Luna!" Melanie screamed. "There you are!"

I looked at the red haired girl for a second before saying something. "Is there a reason that you brought this cutie to school?"

Melanie picked up the kitten and started to laugh. "Not really."

Typical Melanie to bring a kitten to school...

* * *

**Hiiiiiiii, its the next chapter! Hope ur happy because the next one won't be up for a while because a miracle just came into the world this morning. My aunt had her baby and im so happy. Anyway, see you in the next chapter! styleluver123, out!**


	14. Fight pt1

******I figured that I had to put in a fight scene, so here it is! The people fighting: Khristy and Craig! Sorry! They get more into it later in the next chapter.**

* * *

  
Khristy's POV

So Misty had given me the impression that she was gonna do something that is possibly illegal. Yup, my sister is officially insane! Bet ya wish you had her! Anyway, she told me to let her handle everything so I guess I don't have to do anything. Actually, I pray that I don't. Judging from the stares that I'm getting right now, I might have to.

** Friday, February 13 12:38 p.m**

I closed my locker and turned around. My head was throbbing and I just wanted to go to sleep. I was kept awake from Misty's crying over mom.

Someone snuck up behind me and covered my eyes. I quickly pulled them away and turned around to see my raven haired boyfriend. We did make up but things are still kinda tense around ourselves.

"Hi." I mumbled. "What's up?"

He shrugged at it stayed quiet for a couple of minutes before Cheryl came up. She glared at me and I flipped her off. I looked back at Craig to see a satisfied smile on his face. The bell suddenly rang and we both left without saying anything. Stacy and Reese were watching something and Melanie was...playing with Luna?

"Uhh...?" I asked.

"She brought the cat to school, no one knows why, and we had egg rolls for lunch." Kenzie, who came out of fucking nowhere, said. "They weren't as good as you think that they might have been."

I nodded, getting the answers to the main three questions I was thinking about. The chair that was next to Eliza and Melanie was open so I sat there. Something hit me on the back of my head and I picked it up. A note...

**Stay away from my man!-cherry 3 btw: Craig said that he was gonna break up with you. (I'm fucking serious) sorry...**

I rolled my eyes and ended up looking back at it. He's gonna break up with me? I quickly got up and went over to Cheryl. She was smiling and patted the seat next to her, like she was expecting me to come to her. I sat down and looked at her. She actually looked upset about what she told me. I quickly shook my head and blinked away tears before getting up.

"What's the matter?" Stacy and Eliza asked. "JINX!"

They both looked at each other in horror at what they just did. I rolled my eyes and said both their names their names three times. Stacy and Kenzie started singing something from Maroon 5 and I hummed along along. Melanie came and sat next to me with the kitten in her hands. We both played with her, having a like a boss moment when she caught the kitten before it fell off the table. My heart sped up as I realized that people were staring at me.

"So he's really gonna do it?" I heard Bebe whisper. "I mean, not that it's anything wrong with that."

Wendy nodded. "Plus, Craig even SAID HIMSELF that he hates Asians. They creep him out."

I shook my head and looked down, tears slowly creeping down my face. Melanie rubbed my back and started whispering that it wasn't true. My heart was still pumping adrenaline and I started thinking about what they were saying: if Craig already wanted to break up with me then we wouldn't have tried to work things out. But...I'll just have to talk to him myself.

"He told me that he needed to ask me something after he broke up with Khristy." Cheryl said. "Then we're going out later!"

What the hell is she talking about? By that point more tears were still flowing down my face and I wanted to run to the gym and ask if it was true or not.

"I heard that Craig was gonna break up with her AND go out with Cheryl in the same hour!" Wendy said. "Plus, he's gonna help us start a rumor about her dating Reese."

Reese looked up and flipped Wendy off with both hands. I was full of rage and adrenaline. Melanie and Kenzie was trying to keep me still because I was shaking so badly but now I didn't care at this point. I was getting so pissed off that I was close to breaking the poor pencil in my hand.

"He said that if he found an Asian girl that was dying on the sidewalk," Bebe said. "He would laugh and record it."

That's it! I shot up from my chair and quickly ran out the door, quickly slamming it behind me. It reopened and Kenzie stepped out, running after me as I made my way upstairs. The gym doors were there and I started to push one of them open when Kenzie tackled me inside. Majority of the boys looked at us but I pushed Kenzie off of me.

"KHRISTY, STOP!" She yelled. "TOTALLY NOT WORTH IT!"

I ignored her and quickly spotted my now ex-boyfriend, bitch slapped him, and screamed the following words: I hope that you're fucking happy because you don't have a girlfriend anymore, go play with that red-headed tramp, and I hope that she leaves you and you die alone in a ditch. There was more but I don't want to bother you with the rest of the drama. Did I mention I said it all in Chinese? Take that fucker!

I walked back to Kenzie with tears streaming down my face, and we both left. She was holding onto me and I started bawling. What made it worse: my mascara was running, making my eyes burn. We turned into the bathroom and I flushed my eyes out the best I could.

"Why the hell did you smack him like that!?" She hissed. "What did Cheryl tell you?"

I wiped my face on the paper towel and started explaining about how Cheryl had the note, our recent breakup and make up, me never knowing that he hates Asians, and the rest. She occasionally nodded every once in a while and I started crying again. A knock at the door caused the both of us to turn around. Stacy, Eliza, Melanie, Neema, and Reese were standing there with worried expressions on their faces. Melanie had Luna on top of her head.

"What's going on?" Eliza asked. "Why did you two run out like that?"

I shook my head and Kenzie explained what was going on and majority of them nodded and the door opened again. This time, Misty stepped in.

"I have the plan!" She exclaimed excitedly. She stopped and looked at all of us. "What I miss?"  


* * *

**Well that's it until the next chapter an if you have any questions, just let me know. Also, I'm getting ready to start another OC story. So keep on the look out! By the way, did i mention i fucking HATE valentines day. Anyway, don't let me ruin it for you. :)**


	15. Styde date!

**So about the girl that Clyde was holding hands with, it was one of my OCS from a dead fanfiction story. Introducing Maine and Egypt Donovan! So don't think I wasn't gonna add those two in there since they were the only ones related to Clyde... Ok CHAPTER 15!**

* * *

Stacy's POV

It's Friday! Time for me to head to Clyde's place. I finished applying the eyeliner to my right eye, screwed the cap back on, grabbed my hoodie, and ran downstairs. My sister, Daniela, was on the couch eating an Eggo waffle. Her gaze turned towards me and she smiled at me.

"Heading out?" She asked.

I nodded and smiled back at her. "I'll be back soon, hopefully before that blizzard starts."

Daniela nodded and I opened the door. It wasn't extremely cold as it was yesterday. But it was close enough to it! My boots crunched the white snow under me and I was starting to shiver. Looking up, I saw that I was only a couple feet away from Clyde's house. I picked up my pace and finally got to his door step.

His house is pretty big. I knocked on the dark brown door and waited for a couple seconds. My eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness of the night before the door opened. A girl about two years younger than me was standing there with a purple snuggie wrapped around her entire body. She smiled happily and pulled me inside. Once she shut the door, she ran upstairs.

"Clyde!" She screamed. "Someone's here to see you!"

"I'm coming!" Clyde's voice said. "And stop screaming!"

"You're doing it too, stupid!" The girl screamed again, making me giggle.

I smiled and another girl came downstairs. She was about my age and she had dark brown, waist length hair and was wrapped in a black snuggie. She just stared at me with her baby blue eyes and waved. I ended up waving back and she disappeared back upstairs. Fast footsteps came down the stairs and I was met with the same boy I see everyday.

"Hi Clyde." I said. "So what movie are we watching?"

Clyde shrugged and went over to a bookshelf full of DVDs. "I didn't pick because I wanted you to help me pick one out."

I was screaming on the inside but blushing on the outside. After taking off my shoes, I walked towards Clyde and was slightly amazed. The movies were categorized by genre AND in alphabetical order. Nice.

My fingers roamed through the action movies before stopping on one. Mission impossible? Sweet, it's got Tom Cruise in it!

"Can we watch this one?" I asked excitedly. "Can we, can we?"

Clyde looked up, smiled at my excitement and nodded. I ran into the kitchen and hid in the cabin ate with a bunch of bowls and waited patiently.

"Stacy?" Clyde asked. "Where'd you go?"

I pushed the cabinet open a little bit and saw Clyde's leg. I giggled a little bit before grabbing his ankle and roaring. A girly scream made me let go and crawl from the cabinet with a large blue bowl on my head.

"Sorry Clyde!" I laughed. "Didn't mean to scare you that badly."

I smiled and he smiled back. The microwave suddenly beeped and the popcorn was ready. I held the bowl steady and Clyde poured the popcorn in. The movie was about to start and I sat next to Clyde with my head on his shoulder.

"Have you ever seen this movie before?" He asked. "You looked pretty excited when you found it."

I shook my head and watched the screen, not wanting to miss a second of what Tom Cruise was saying. About halfway through the movie, the lights started flickering and then the power went out, causing me and someone else to scream.

"Stay here." Clyde said before running upstairs. "Maine, Egypt?"

I looked around and saw that it was pitch black except for a small light from my phone. Eliza?

_'Is ur power out 2?' Lizzy-8:45 pm_

_'I think so but I no that Clyde's is' Taco Buddy-8:45 pm_

_' O . O I forgot that you two had a date tonight! What movie were you watching?' Lizzy-8:45 pm_

_'Mission impossible! It had Tom cruise in it :(' Taco Buddy- 8:46_

_'Im so sorry... That movie was the shit!' Lizzy- 8:46 pm_

_' 凸 . 凸 u no I'm not happy right?' Taco Buddy-8:46_

_'Yes and I forgot to tell u sumthing! Khristy and Craig got into a fight!' Lizzy-8:46_

_'Yeah I no in home room. Kenzie and her went to the gym and Khristy went home early.' Taco Buddy-8:47_

_'No dude after school. they had a fucking FIST FIGHT!'-Lizzy 8:47_

I stared at my phone and almost had a stroke. Khristy and Craig? Second cutest couple in school? Had a fist fight?!

_'U there Stace?' Lizzy-8:48_

_'Tell me everything!' Taco Buddy-8:49_

_'Ok, it started after study hall. Khristy came back to get some stuff and bumped into Craig. Now you know that everyone knows about their relationship. Off and on like Wendy did with Stan.' Lizzy-8:51_

_'Go on!' Taco Buddy-8:51_

_'So it was Khristy and Craig in the middle of a formed circle, and they said some pretty nasty stuff towards each other. I have no clue what Craig said to Khristy but she freaking pushed Craig into a locker and started punching him! Craig was pushing her off of him and they were both on the ground. They kept throwing punches and you no that they were by the stairs so they fell down and it kept going until her BROTHER stopped Craig.'- Lizzy 8:52_

_'U mean Jason?'- Taco Buddy 8:52_

_'Yeah! Then Craig and Jason got into it and everyone ran when Principle Victoria came. I don't know if any of the three got suspended.'- Lizzy 8:52_

_'Thats insane...' -Taco Buddy 8:52_

"What's insane?" A voice said. "Is that Eliza?"

I turned around and saw my taco buddy. "Yes and Khristy and Craig got into a fist fight after school."

Clyde looked at me for a couple seconds before starting to laugh. "I'm gonna have to stay after school more often."

I pushed him playfully and the wind started howling outside, making the windows rattle. Two pairs of footsteps came down the stairs and I saw Clyde's sisters with blank expressions on their faces and blankets in their hands. We each took one and wrapped ourselves up. My breathing slowed slightly and my eyes started closing.

"You asleep, Stacy?" Clyde eventually said. "Stacy?"

I moaned in response and rolled over so that I was in front of Clyde. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled my closer to him. His sisters were wound together in a ball and were falling asleep.

"Stacy?" Clyde asked again. "Stacy?"

I turned over so that I was facing the brunette and his dark brown eyes were staring into mine. "What's the matter Clyde?"

He said nothing and smiled. "Just wanted to see your face again."

I smiled and curled up against him. "By the way, are those really your sisters?"

"They both came from a bad home and my dad adopted them." He looked up at the two sleeping girls and nodded. "Maine is the smaller one, Egypt is the one that's our age."

"I have an older sister, Daniela." I said. "You're lucky you have two sister."

"Why?" He asked. "They just hog the bathroom."

"Because they have their big brother to protect them if your dad isn't around." I said before yawning.

Clyde nodded and kept staring at me. I started laughing after a couple minutes and looked back up at him. He was leaning towards me and I panicked slightly. He's gonna kiss me! I leaned in and our lips met in the middle. He cupped my face and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Things had started to intensify, making us get rid of the blankets that were keeping in our body heat. We eventually let go and laid there in silence. My eyes started to close before Clyde said something.

"I love you."

* * *

**So how was that? The next chapter should be uOdin a couple of days maybe. styleluver123, out!**


	16. Misty's Plan and New Romances

**Omg! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I just found out that they put sims free play on the iPod so I played it for four hours straight! I have six adults, one preteen, two toddlers, and I might add a baby girl. Ok story time. From a little POV**

* * *

Misty's POV

I finally came up with an amazing plan to get my sister and her boyfriend together. I'm really excited because this plan if fucking foolproof! Becky and Ike helped me out with it and its going to be quite simple actually:

Becky found out that Cheryl sleeps around with every boy in school. Since right now she's getting really attached to Craig, we're gonna try to get Craig to seem...unappealing. With that on mind, Cheryl wouldn't even want to been seen with him! And if this plan ends up breaking my sister's heart, I'm gonna tell Craig to come over with Khristy's favorite type of flower and snack. She's a sucker for tomatoes, carrots and ranch dressing.

Speaking of my sister, I saw her friends walk into the bathroom and I followed them in with a big smile on my face. But something was wrong. Khristy was crying and they were trying to get her to talk about what was going.

"What'd I miss?" I asked in my usually innocent voice. "Is it Cheryl?"

They all nodded and my sister wiped her face. "What's up Mist?"

I pulled out a white poster and handed it to her. "This is the plan."

She looked at me warily before unrolling it. "This is just a picture of you and Ike making out."

I looked over her shoulder and sure enough she wasn't lying. "W-wrong one!"

I pulled out a different one, checked it, and gave it to Khristy. "This is the real plan..."

All 6 girls looked at the white poster before smiling. Eliza spoke up.

"I never knew that Khristy liked tomatoes and ranch dressing." She snickered.

Khristy hit her playfully. "Always have, always will no matter what."

I rolled my eyes and took the poster. "I'll need all six of you, plus any boy that you can think of."

They all nodded before walking out. Eliza's little sister walked in and hugged me.

"What's up?" I asked her. "Does it have anything to do with Ike?"

She nodded happily and hugged me. "I asked him who he likes and he said Misty Gonzales!"

I pushed her off and started jumping up and down. "No fucking way!"

"He said that he's had a crush on you ever since you got here!" Becky squealed. "You two need to hook up!"

I smiled dreamily before shaking my head. "I don't know..."

"It's ok!" She said happily. "I already said that you two were going to eat lunch together, TODAY!"

I stared at her before hi-fiving her face, hard. "Are you _NUTS_!"

She pulled out a pack of peanuts. "Do these count?"

I smacked the peanuts on the floor before dragging her out of the bathroom. "And I thought that Ike liked Karen."

Becky shrugged. "I guess that it didn't work out because Karen was crying and saying that she and Ike broke up."

Talk about a bittersweet moment. Becky snapped me out of my thoughts by shaking me.

"Huh?" I asked her. "Why'd you shake me?"

She pointed happily before I turned my head. Ike was at his locker, looking at me. My face heated up slightly before I turned away.

"Hey Misty." A sweet voice said. "Are you still sitting with me at lunch?"

I turned around and saw that Ike was staring straight into my eyes. He was about an inch or two taller than me so I had to look up.

"I shall leave you." Becky said in a servant type way. "Ring if ya need me!"

And with that, Becky left. I turned back around and saw that Ike had left too. Something moved in the corner of my eye as I groaned.

"You don't scare me anymore, Brian!" I yelled. "That shit only works on my sister!"

He suddenly appeared in front of me. "Someone has a mouth on them."

I held up one of my favorite fingers. "And I have two of these."

He smiled before some red headed girl came up and kissed him on the cheek. She looked down at me. "Is that your sister?"

My eyes widened before looking back at Brian then her again. "Do we look ANYTHING alike?"

Brian looked at me for a second. "A little bit in the nose and ears."

I groaned before remembering I needed to ask him something. "Hey Brian?"

"Sup misty?" He replied.

"I need you to do me a major favor." I said with a sly smile on my face.

Brian looked between Red and me before speaking up. "What do you need?"

"Do you specifically like revenge on people like Wendy and Cheryl?" I asked happily.

He nodded. "Does it have anything to do with someone fighting someone else?"

I shrugged. "Probably somewhere towards the end of the story it might."

Brian and Red looked at me funny. "What?"

I shook my head, realizing what I had just said. "It's nothing!"

Brian and Red both shrugged. I looked up and saw One walking back towards us. I turned back around with a small blush creeping its way onto my face. I could see an excited smile on Red's face and a smirk on Brian's.

"Looks like someone has a crush." Brian scoffed before Red slapped his arm.

"I think it's adorable that Misty found someone who likes her." I could easily see that Brian wasn't trying to blush. I snickered before turning around.

"Hey Ike." I said shyly. "What's up?"

Ike just shrugged. "Ready for our 'date'?"

In the distance, I swear I heard Becky scream. I felt the same way on the inside.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! It's just that a ton of shit happened over the past couple of weeks, plus I volunteer at my local animal sheltershelter and we got in a bunch of new kittens and puppies. Anyway, I can't promise that I'll update because I'm getting ready for some MAJOR testing. So it might be a while. By the way, Check out I'm in love with my abuser and leave a comment!**

**I also have a Wattpad account: emokittygirl21. Read the story Sugar and Spice aren't always nice. Ok thats it! By the way, Im currently RP'ing on one of the South Park forums. Just look for the user PrincessGalaxy13 in the south park forums and play with us! :D **

**styleluver123, out! xD**


End file.
